Admitting It
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: An extra added onto the scene where Dynasty tells Kevin that Steve-O raped her.


**A redo of the scene where Dynasty tells Kevin that Steve-O raped her.**

The bell rang and I rushed down the stairs to meet Dynasty as she was getting out of class. "Dynasty!" I called, spotting her amongst the crowd surging out of the classroom. "Come here." I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the empty classroom.

We entered and I shut the door behind me and she instantly dropped my hand, slipped her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the table with a soft thump. "What d'you want?" She asked, her accent making the w roll on her tongue slightly.

I moved around her so I could see her face to face, "Look, I-I know that we're... over..." I averted her gaze and looked down at the floor, messing with my fingers, a habit I have when I'm nervous. I moved away to the other side of the classroom, with my back turned to her, so she couldn't see the expression on my face. "And, um... That you don't care about me, the way that you did... But I still care about you."

"Why can't you just stop hanging around like some sad case?" She snapped.

"I'm not being a sad case! I love you!" I retorted, turning to face her. Her expression was stone cold, no emotion whatsoever, but she looked away, seemingly rolling her eyes.

But when she looked back at me, her eyes were glistening; but not in a good way. Tears were threatening to spill over. "Just leave me alone, Kevin." It looked like it took all her willpower to say that to me.

"I'll leave you alone, if you tell me you're actually happy. 'Cause I saw how you were with him today. And something's not right between you. I'm trying to help you." I had started slowly making my way back to her and by now I was halfway there.

"I don't need any help!" She argued, stubbornly.

I shook my head, slightly. "I don't believe you." I stated, "Tell me what it is." It was her turn to shake her head and avoid my gaze, by looking at the ground.

"Just leave it, Kevin."

I snapped back straight away; she barely had time to finish my name. "Has he done something to you?"

"Are you stupid or somethin'? How many times have I got to tell you?!" She yelled at me.

Realisation dawned on me and I felt liked I'd been kicked in the gut. "He has."

She walked around in a circle, exhaling to keep herself calm, looking anywhere but me, no doubt I looked like a kicked puppy right now. "It was just the two of us, in Chalky's flat. And he... I mean... We... I lead him on." She explained, shrugging her shoulders and I took 2 strides to get to her. "Alright? Made him think that I wanted to... So you can't go blaming Steve-O."

"He raped you." I concluded, and I felt sick to my stomach.

She shook her head, "Don't say that. Don't say that word."

"He did." I didn't know what to do now. We were looking anywhere but each other.

"Look, it's all sorted now, so just leave it. Steve-O will hurt you."

I shook my head, dismissing her comment. "I don't care."

"Kevin, please. I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't mess with him." She pleaded.

"He can't get away with this!" I all but yelled, standing in front of her face, determination and anger clear on my features.

I started to leave to tell someone or beat Steve-O up or something when Dynasty grabbed my arm, turning me so I had to face her. "There's nothin' you can do. You can't tell anyone. So just drop it. 'Cause I have." She shrugged her shoulders again.

"No. I can't. Dynasty, if we do something... He'd get arrested; be out of everyone's lives for good. Wouldn't you want that? To be free of him?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Dyn. Life would be so much easier. You'd be happy. You wouldn't have to keep looking over your shoulder every 5 minutes. We could... We could be together again." I finished sheepishly.

"Kevin..."

"Think about it!" I persuaded, "We'd have nothing to hide from. We could do whatever we wanted when we wanted. Dynasty, let's tell someone, they'll tell the police. We won't get in trouble, and we can be us again. No crazy ex-boyfriends. No family members blackmailing us. Just us."

By now, I had grabbed her hands and had started swinging them, back and forth. She still looked doubtful, so I did the last thing I could think of. "We could live together." I blurted.

"What?" She looked up at me from the ground, surprise evident on her face.

I began to explain myself, "In Chalky's flat. Y-you've got the keys, and-"

"Kev." She tried to get my attention but I was to busy rambling.

"I could sleep on the sofa if you didn't want to sleep in the same bed and-"

She tried again, "Kevin!"

Still I didn't listen. "I'll have enough space for all your stuff."

"Kevin Chalk!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" I pretended to be oblivious; I didn't want to see her angry. She slapped me. "OW!" I exclaimed, hand on my redding cheek, reeling away from her.

"Don't ignore me!" Then she pulled me close and kissed me for the first time in a while and it was fantastic; the feeling was incredible. She dug her nails into my hair and I pulled her closer, by putting my hands on her waist.

I pulled away a little later, for the need of air. "So do you wanna move in with me?" I asked, panting ever so slightly.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Yeah?" I confirmed.

"Yeah." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"C'mon," I told her, taking her hand, "We've got English next."

She got her bag and was about to follow me but she stopped me by tugging on my hand. "Kevin?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled, turning around to face her.

"I love you, too." She smiled, I grinned back and gave a peck on the lips before we headed off to Mrs. Mulgrew's English class, to meet Imogen and Connor, to tell them the news.

We didn't get to tell them, as it happened. They saw our intertwined hands and both wore matching smirks instantly.

**Review please!**


End file.
